Bathhouse Escapade
by mingzhu
Summary: The Saiyuki guys are off to Keimaya. A town known for their hot baths. What awaits them there...?


Bathhouse Escapade  
  
by: blitz_ace312  
  
  
  
"Aah... we're going to the next town, Keimesu," Hakkai suddenly announced with a bright smile on his face. "Eh? What's in Keimesu?" Gojyo turned his head towards the brunette. "It's a really famous town known for their bath-houses," he answered back.   
  
"Bath-house? WOW! I've never been to one!" Goku threw both hands in the air. "I noticed that..." Gojyo sniffed. "HEY!" Goku pushed his face away with his fist. "You don't smell good either, you ero kappa! You smell like alcohol and cigarettes!" "You smell like day-old siomai and yakisoba so don't complain! Sides, wonder how those two up front don't have any smell...." Gojyo turned away. "Really? What do you smell like, Sanzo?" before Goku could move any closer, a huge paper fan thwacked the two in the back. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN OR I'LL LEAVE BOTH OF YOU IN THE ROAD!" he snapped.   
  
"Maa... maa... Oh! Look it's up ahead!" Hakkai pointed ahead, reverting the blonde's gaze back to the front. "Aa..." he grunted in reply. Saved by the monacle man again. Then, the four with Hakuryu entered the rather large house. "This is it." Hakkai pointed at the sign which read, 'Akihara Bath'.   
  
The group approached the counter and a beautiful woman in a kimono appeared up front. "WHOA-- I mean... Hi, we're here to get a room," Gojyo pushed Sanzo and Hakkai to the side. The woman giggled, "Of course. But I'm afraid that there's a big group coming here to Akihara this season, so the rooms are rather limited. We only have two left actually." "We'll take it," Hakkai said from behind Gojyo. "Okay. Have a nice stay. The facilities here are limited too, so I'm afraid you'll have to share, this IS a public bath after all....." the woman still maintained her smile. The four looked at each other. "No way I'm gonna be saru's room mate, he bit my arm the last time we were in the same room!" Gojyo pointed out. "Hn. I won't get a moment's peace with any of you morons!" Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Maa.. maa... it's only for one night..." Hakkai tried to calm the two down.   
  
"Ne, Goku, why don't we be room mates this time?" Hakkai asked the younger boy. "Okay!" he beamed. The other two paled. "There's no hell way I'm stayin' in the same room as you!" Gojyo yelled at Sanzo. "Hn. Like I want to stay in the same room with a stupid red-head...!" Sanzo gave him an even glare. "...'Stupid red-head!' You blondes are dumber than red-heads! And this is proof!" Gojyo grabbed the monk's collar. "Maa... maa... can't we all just get along?" Hakkai sighed in exasperation. "Blondes are NOT dumb! Why you--!?!?!?" and the two began to squabble. "My, everyone's so honest. Sou ka... why don't we go to our rooms now, Goku?" "Hai!" the enthusiastic boy jumped up and down as Hakkai and him went up the staircase. "Wonder what kind of food they serve here?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
"This is refreshing..." Hakkai commented, with a towel wrapped around his waist in waist-level of the warm water. Silently thanking the gods for a moment's peace. The warm water felt good against his skin and it had been a long time since he's had a good bath. Meanwhile, a small 'kyuu' was heard. Hakuryu sat on the edge of the bath. "Gomen ne Hakuryu.... but I don't think you're very compatible with water..." The little dragon folded its wings and slumped its head in disappointment. "Kyuuu...."   
  
"It's a good thing we came early. It's still empty!" Goku said as he was splashing water about. It was a good thing Hakkai decided to ask him to wear swim shorts instead. He couldn't imagine the mess the little saru could get into in a towel. The two heard the tapping of feet nearby and were greeted with Sanzo and Gojyo who seemed to have quieted down a little. "Good. It's empty..." Sanzo said, but then, his gaze fell on Goku. "Maybe not..." Suddenly, he felt a strong push from behind him and he fell face first into the hot shallow pool.  
  
"I.. don't think that was a very good idea, Gojyo-san," Hakkai laughed nervously as he saw the monk gurgling underwater. The red-head on the other hand was laughing so hard he was practically rolling on the floor. Then, something red and yellow rose from the water. It was Sanzo with a red face. He looked like he was going to do more than just shoot the poor ero kappa to death. "Now, now... we have to be fair with one another," Gojyo snickered. Goku on the other hand tapped Sanzo on his back. "WHAT!!?" he growled. "Uhm.. Sanzo..." Goku had one hand over his face as he handed Sanzo a white cloth and swimming away.   
  
A sudden realization hit him and Sanzo grew more red-faced as he wrapped that white cloth around his waist. "Both. Of. You. Not. One. Word..." he especially glared at Gojyo. //I'm going to make him pay....// he thought evilly, a sadistic smile forming in his lips as he was thinking of 1001 ways to kill and mercilessly torture an ero kappa. Gojyo had his big share of laughs as he sat into the water. "Aaah... this feels good... if only I was with a woman..." Gojyo's grin turned impossibly wider. "You ero kappa..." Goku sighed in frustration.   
  
"I think I'm done for now," Hakkai said as he got up, still clutching the towel around his waist. "If I stay any longer, I'm going to wrinkle up like a prune." With a light laugh, the brunette left. "I know someone who's like a prune..." Gojyo whispered to Goku who snorted in reply. Sanzo's death glare passed over the two of them but Gojyo ignored it. "Man... I'm hungry! I gotta go! Hakkai might get all the food! Let's go Hakuryu!" Goku picked the small sleeping dragon over his shoulder and ran off. "What are the chances of that?" Gojyo called after him but he was already too far away.   
  
"Hah. Whadya know, look at the time. I've got a date with a wonderful female specimen right about now... if you'll excuse me," Gojyo flipped his hair to the side, got up and left Sanzo all alone in the bath-house. "Finally!" Sanzo stretched himself out and yawned wide. //Peace...// he thought to himself. Or so he thought. All of a sudden, the doors burst open and people... specifically men stormed inside. "What the--!?" Sanzo quickly got up, still with the towel around his waist and almost jumped out of the water as hordes of people jumped right into the tub  
  
'Greedy bastards..' he thought. //This is a bad day...//  
  
He gave up and walked right back to his room. A little relieved to find that Gojyo was nowhere there. He snuck inside and locked the door shut as he began changing. He opened the wooden cabinet open, a little surprised to find a night-gown there. //Night-gown?// he blinked once, twice. He flipped it aside. There was a white dress there and something familiar... huh? Weird shaped bottles... //What the--? Are these Gojyo's!??!!? What kind of sick--// he stared at it. "Excuse me...?" a female voice rang in his ear and he almost jumped.   
  
"I'd like to know what you're doing in my room sir..." the woman behind him, was partially red was staring at him from top to bottom. "What do you mean YOUR ROOM!?" Sanzo was on the verge of losing it. He retraced his steps back out only to find the number written on the door was 819, not 891. "Shit..." he cursed under his breath as he looked back at the woman. //Not my day.. not my day...// Sanzo chanted in his head as he stiffly bowed apologetically before leaving. He dashed back into his room and slammed the door shut. "WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG!!? Hakkai and his stupid ideas! Tch!" he grabbed his clothes off the counter and began changing swiftly.   
  
  
  
"Oyasumi Hakkai!" Little Goku yawned loudly, stretching himself in his pajamas before snuggling up to the covers of his own bed. "Good night Goku," Hakkai smiled as he let him sleep. "It's still early... a little drink won't hurt..." Hakkai said glancing at his watch. Putting on a coat, he stepped outside soundlessly, careful not to wake the snoring boy. And the door closed softly behind him.   
  
"Son.. Goku...." a hissing sound could be heard from the corner of the room. "If I bring him to Homura... I shall certainly be rewarded....."   
  
  
  
Sanzo sat by the windowsill smoking a pack of cigarettes that seemed to quiet him down for a while. With the Sutra safely on his shoulders, he was assured. Still looking out the window, he felt a feeling of sleep overcoming him. His eyes slowly drooped down and then, closed as his head tilted to the side. Just then, a claw appeared in the darkness and beaming yellow eyes shone through the darkness as its mouth widened in an evil grin. The claw reached out and was only inches away from the monk's shoulder. "DON'T think I'm dumb enough to fall for your stupid youkai tricks," a gun-click was heard and the youkai felt cold steel against his throat as Sanzo eyed him with his intense violet gaze.   
  
"Who sent you?" Sanzo pressed the gun right into the youkai's cheek. "The-- the--" the youkai already turned pale as he felt the cool blade of the gun right next to his mouth.   
  
"I'm givin' ya ten seconds!"   
"Homura! Homura sent us!" the youkai almost jumped.   
"US? WHO is US?"  
"Heh. You're probably too late to stop them."  
  
"Useless babble!" Sanzo shot the youkai and it dissolved in ashes. //Homura... huh?// He tucked the gun back into his shirt-front. Then, a thought hit him at the back of the head. //Goku.// "Shit!" he found himself rushing into the next room where he bumped right smack into Hakkai. "WATCH IT!" he almost snapped. "Sumimasen, Sanzo-sama, but Goku's missing!" the frantic brunette pointed at the empty bed and the dead youkai on the ground. "It's Homura's henchmen. He's struck low this time... we've got to find that stupid saru and wake him up!" Sanzo said as he walked back out with Hakkai on his trail. "A youkai got him you say?"   
  
"At least that's what I've heard. That baka saru's gonna get it now," Sanzo spat out what was left of his cigarette and the two scrambled into the hallways, checking doors and finding any information to where their comrade could be. "Where the fuck could they have taken him!?" Sanzo cursed out loud. "There are far too many doors, Sanzo-sama..." Hakkai pointed out. "Thank you for stating the obvious!" the monk snapped.   
  
Then, they saw a youkai sneaking off into the opposite end of the hallway and into the third room to the right. "There." the two snuck into the third door, stealthily making sure that they didn't make a lot of noise. They stood beneath the door, on full guard, eyeing the knob and glancing at both sides before reaching out and twisting the knob open. Sanzo held the gun in front of him as he went inside first. The room was dark and it stunk like death. As they entered the area, the door behind them closed tightly with a loud snap. "I didn't expect the great Sanzo-SAMA....to be here in my room, what an honor," came a voice. "Where is Goku?" Hakkai shouted in the darkness.   
  
"Tsk. tsk. He's quite indisposed. He will join you later.... for now.... why don't we... entertain you a bit? Eh?" the voice hissed. "Try me! I've been waiting to release my anger on someone..." Sanzo grabbed his gun and was ready to blow holes into the youkai. The youkai appeared in the darkness and he had his blade with him. "Hn. You'll get it now--" and the youkai made a mad dash at Sanzo, still eyeing the Sutra. More youkais surrounded the two. "Nothing we can't handle ne, Sanzo-sama?" Hakkai said as he poised his hands to form a large ball of chi.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sanzo took in deep breaths before shoving the gun back into his pocket. Never had he felt so satisfied after shooting the youkais.  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai trudged back into the hallways. "K'so-! Where could Goku be? They must have taken him to--" then, Sanzo stopped abruptly as he could hear familiar munching sounds coming from the kitchen. He glanced back at Hakkai who shrugged and the two made their way to the kitchen and saw Goku stuffing himself with a chicken drumstick. Already consumed, the boy tossed it into the trash can and made his way back the way he came. "OI! SARU!" Sanzo yelled in his ear. "ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZzzzz..." Goku's eyes were shut tight and his head hung low but he was upright and walking. "Whadya know... he's sleep-walking.....?" Hakkai sweat dropped. "So those Homura minions didn't get him at all?" Sanzo's mouth practically dropped to the floor. "Hmm... I guess that's why he went missing for a while..." Hakkai shook his head and lightly laughed. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE DID ALL THAT FOR NOTHING!?!?!" Sanzo gripped the brunette by the collar. "Ara, ara Sanzo-sama. At least Goku's safe, yes?"  
  
  
--The next day--  
  
  
"Whuaaaahh!!!" Hakkai was greeted with a huge light directly in his eyes. He closed his eyes and buried his head under the blankets. "O-ha-yo, Hakkai-kun!" came Goku's voice. The brunette found no words to reply but a grunt. "I slept really well! Man! This place really is relaxing! I feel so refreshed!" then, a rumbling sound reached both their ears. "OOoohh... I gotta find breakfast. See ya later Hakkai," and the boy skipped out. Hakkai, on the other hand, buried his face into the covers some more and slammed the pillow over his head in attempt to drown out any sound at all....  
  
  
Gojyo snuck into the hallways, then, as he thought the coast was clear he reached out and shook the knob on the door to where Sanzo and his room was. Maybe he could borrow a change of clothes or something. Anything, better than staying out here in the open. //Man! How was I to know that woman was a bitch!// he silently cursed, then, as he twisted the knob, he cursed again finding it to be locked. "O-oi!" Gojyo rapped his knuckles on the door once, twice, careful not to wake the other tenants. "Sanzo!" he hissed into the key-hole. "Open the door! Oi! I know you're up! Open the frickin' door! Damn! OI!!!"   
  
Inside, the monk could very well hear Gojyo's knocking on the door as he was lying on his bed and that broke the silence. Sanzo was smugly smiling as he shoved the so-called 'discarded clothing' under his bed. "Hn." the priest shook his head in a bemused way before closing his eyes back to sleep....  
  
~End  
  
Author's Notes: So how was it? Tell me about it in the reviews section. Don't forget to leave reviews. Bad or good, it doesn't matter no da. ^__^ Hope you liked the fic. 


End file.
